Che cosa la notte richiede
by starburst2
Summary: Esamina il rapporto di Scully’s e di Mulder
1. Default Chapter

Che cosa la notte richiede (What the night entails) I do intend to eventually translate this to english  
  
By: Starburst Sctarburstscully@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: i x-files sono proprietà dei Chris Carter, 1013 produzioni e Fox. Nessun'infrazione di copyright ha inteso.  
  
Summary: Esamina il rapporto di Scully's e di Mulder  
  
Lo ha guardato attento attraverso dal viranda, i suoi occhi spostati sopra la sua forma di maculine ed ha ritenuto il jab di desiderio sopportato in suo stomaco. Era così handsome e grazioso, ha assomigliato ad una parte dell'arte che era venuto a vita ch'ha sorriso a sè ha soddisfatto mentre lo ha considerato era sua. Potrebbe esigerla. E relished nell'idea. Stava cercandola apparentemente, con le sue mani disposte eloquently sulle il fianco, la sua testa spostata da lato a lato alla ricerca di lei. Ma invece di ondeggiamento lui giù, si è levata in piedi nascosta assorbendogli la vista. Era rara quando è stata data l'occasione ammirare la sua costituzione fisica, in modo da stava traendo massimo vantaggio dalla situazione.  
  
Ha guardato la sua vigilanza, spostata indietro i suoi occhi sopra la scena prima di lui.  
  
"Mulder!" Infine ha denominato mentre ha cominciato verso lui. I suoi occhi di cristallo hanno sembrato ancora più blu sotto i soli brillano e la sua lisciatrice bianca fragile della pelle e più morbido. Sul notargli il suo avanzamento, ha sorriso e si mosso dentro più vicino.  
  
"Dove abbiali stati?" Ha chiesto, i suoi occhi che la metà ha chiuso proteggere fuori la luce intensa del sole.  
  
"Sono terribile spiacente, io stavo avendo difficoltà con il mio automobile." Lo ha riassicurato. Una parata dei farfalle ha volato attraverso i suoi visceri alla sensibilità prodotta dalla sua preoccupazione per lei. Non ammetterebbe mai ad esso e perfino ha avuta difficoltà con ammetterla a sè, ma la verità è rimasto che lo ha avuto bisogno di molto più che lei ha condotto sopra. Rende il suo tatto vivo e dà lo scopo alla sua vita in un senso rigorosamente platonic. Platonic, quello è dove la smentita si trova. Lo desidera per tenerlo in suoi bracci, per spostarle le sue barrette sopra spalle e per scolarsi la linea indietro. Craved esso come si craves le droghe. Ma come potrebbe mai dirgli quella? Ha avuta abbastanza di una lotta che lo confessa a sè.  
  
"Siete pronti ad andare?" Ha interrogato.  
  
Startled, è stata portata di nuovo alla realtà ed ha agitato la sua testa nel correspondense al suo risveglio. "Sì, dove siamo che andiamo?" Ha risposto nel suo demeanor calmo.  
  
"Skinner li ha ordinati mantenere il surveilance vicino su un uomo che è attualmente nel quadro del programma di protezione del testimone."  
  
"Perchè?" Ha chiesto, la sua domanda che appartiene l'ogni perchè quel si potrebbe chiedere.  
  
"Poiché ci è una certa preoccupazione della sua sicurezza. È russo e stava lavorando molto attentamente con sia il FBI che un superiore comunista in Russia, fuoriuscente le informazioni offensive al governo federale. Una volta che l'uomo fosse arrestato, la sua copertura era in qualche modo saltata ed ha ricevuto parecchie minacce di morte. Quello aveva luogo in un anno fa. Ora, le cose sconosciute stanno accadendo."  
  
Infastidito dal suo informatore, lei abbiamo protestato "Perchè stiamo punendi con questi assegnazioni d'alesaggio? Abbiamo fatti qualcosa farlo arrabbiare?"  
  
Mulder ha riso. "lo avete non chiesto che genere di eventi sconosciuti sta accadendo all'uomo."  
  
"Che cosa?" Ha chiesto unamused e rotolato i suoi occhi per illustrare la sua frustrazione.  
  
"Voi gradiscono i particolari grafici o una valutazione della Pg?" Ha replicato con un sorriso al suo proprio spirito.  
  
Scully squinted i suoi occhi alla sua proposta. "Pg , per favore. Il mio stomaco sta danneggiando oggi ed intendo sulla digestione dell'insalata che ho mangiato per pranzo."  
  
Ciò ha fatto il suo grin svilupparsi più grande. "I effigies piccoli di lui, o le rane guasti, sono stati lasciati dal suo portello."  
  
"Che cosa?" Ha chiesto disgusted. 


	2. Capitulo due

Capitulo due  
"Sembra che l'uomo che stiamo trasmettendi per proteggere assomiglia ad una rana, quella è che cosa i membri del governo russo hanno usato denominargli come scherzo. In ogni modo, le rane guasti, una alla volta e ciascuno ucciso in un modo differente sono state lasciate sul suo gradino della porta. Ritiene la sua vita è minacciato."  
  
"Che è piacevole. Perchè l'esigenza grande di protezione ora, quanto tempo ha questo che accade?"  
  
"Questo sta accendendo per le due settimane scorse. L'emergenza si trova nel fatto bello che l'ultima rana ha avuta sue iniziali intagliate nella relativa parte posteriore con la parola presto."  
  
Scully frowned e limitato i suoi occhi mentre ha girato davanti Mulder ed ha cominciato a camminare attraverso il parco verso il suo automobile. Mulder ha corrisposto ad un momento ed ha guardato il suo progresso avanti. Ha inclinato meditatamente la sua testa nella preoccupazione per il suo socio. Ultima settimana giusta è stata coinvolgere in una battaglia cruciale con un sospetto che stavano studiando in quale ha sostenuto parecchi colpi nocivi che a sinistra la sua faccia con vari batte e taglia. Quando Mulder la ha trovata, è stata legata in su ed è stata messa a nudo dei suoi vestiti. Il sospetto era nell'atto di preparazione iniziare le richieste sessuali su lei quando Mulder lo ha sparato morti. Era definitivamente in una condizione fragile e Mulder ha dovuto confortare il suoi più di lo ha avuto bisogno di. Ciò stava pesando sulla sua mente e longed per raggiungere fuori a lei, tenerla e dire lei alla stava andando essere benissimo. Ma una barriera invisibile lo ha separato mai dall'esprimerle il suo amore più platonic per.  
  
Ha guardato la sua pompa piccola dei piedini, la sua struttura del petite essudante la resistenza, la riservatezza e l'alimentazione. Lo ha incitato a crave che molto più. Il suo sone rosso dei tresses del fuoco brillantemente sotto i fasci dei soli e con ogni progresso in avanti, lei bracci ha oscillato fuori a lei i lati come uno swan fragile che si abbassa l'acqua. Non lo ha desiderato potrebbe tempo di completamento per soltanto un secondo e basamento giusto per un'ora o così ammirarla nel suo progresso appassionato. Ma non potrebbe, in modo da è seguito molto attentamente nell'inseguimento.  
  
"Scully, voi gradisce guidare con me? Possiamo ritornare qui per ottenere il vostro automobile successivamente." Ha suggerito provare a non suonare a desideroso.  
  
Ha girato in modo che i loro occhi bloccassero su a vicenda. "Sì." Lo ha annuito col capo ed aspettato per passarlo.  
  
Una volta che arrivassero al equipaggiano la sede, più cioè Vigdor Deena, nel silenzio. Nessuno avevano parlato una parola singola nella durata del giro dell'automobile. Mulder ha avuto lo stimolo a raggiungere fuori, ma resistito a. Ha conosciuto il suo pozzo del socio abbastanza per non intervenire. Aveva dimostrato nel passato che andrebbe a lui soltanto quando era pronta. Duro come era occasionalmente, la ha rispettata desideri mentre ha sostenuto le sue virtù più grandi forse dei suoi proprie. Soltanto nell'occasione rara lo ha avuto mettono il suo piede in non invitato. Ciò ha accaduto soltanto quando era in una condizione instabile. Ora stava cominciando a ritenere un suggerimento di questo unsatbility nel suo detatchment silenzioso. Come i due levati in piedi davanti il portello del Vigdor, stava circa per offrire affinchè lei vada a casa e rimarrebbe, ma il portello è stato risposto a.  
  
Vigdor era un uomo molto dispari. Era alto e sottile. Pensiero di Scully per un momento che ha sofferto da una forma di danni nervosi perché ha tremato incontrollabile. Non abbastanza per causare la preoccupazione per un problema di salute più grande, ma abbastanza per suggerire che era la vittima del torment mentale o forse hanno ingerito troppe droghe illegali più presto nella sua vita. Ha lasciato i due da solo nella sua stanza vivente dopo che chiedesse scusa nel suo accento spesso per il pozzo non ritenente e si scusasse ad una camera da letto all'estremità del corridoio.  
  
La stanza era scura e decorata con le pitture russe e una coperta indiana del tiro sotto una tabella di legno scura pesante. Mulder si è depositato su uno degli strati al lato di un gatto grigio con gli occhi di colore giallo di piercing. Scully ha percorso intorno alla stanza, lei che controlla gli occhi spostati attraverso verso l'esterno la stanza ha sperato di ottenere più comprensione di chi Vigdor era come persona. Dopo quindici minuti di silenzio, Scully detto a Mulder stava andando alzarsi e verificare Vigdor. Ha ritornato ed annunciato che Vigdor era addormentato.  
  
"Saremo alleviati dall'agente Rollins intorno a 11, in modo da potreste pure rendersi comodi."  
  
La ha arrestata che percorre e lo ha affrontato. "che è un vase interessante ha là." Ha indicato al camino. Per concludere, si è seduta giù in una sedia adiacente al sofà su cui Mulder si è seduto. Clasped insieme lei mani ed ha offerto un sorriso nel suo senso.  
  
"Comunque..." Mulder ha cominciato a parlare ritenendo poco uno scomodo.  
  
"Sono spiacente, Mulder." ha interrotto.  
  
"Perchè?"  
  
"Lo conosco sono calmo stasera. Non intendo sembrare detached, io so quel li preoccupa "  
  
Stordito dal suo accusation, ha allargato i suoi occhi.  
  
**************************************************  
  
*Essere continuato* Grazie per lettura! 


End file.
